Beautiful Lier
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Rein play the keyboard on the most famous girl band in Korea And her boyfriend is Bright also famous Boy band.how would she react When she found Bright cheating on her With a french girl and later she is Force to go on a tour With Bright Band.And Would she forgive Bright or Would she move on But also what would Happen to Shade and Fine relationship. Would it grow more or get week.


"No, I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
Here I go again  
Here I go again

Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

I'm just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
An' I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go

'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,.

**Fine p.o.v**

**"**That was awesome."Altezza said While high fighting Rein they where both happy about the concert,Guess what my Boyfriend is the leader of The Most popular boy band in Korea We are supposed to be Fighting to see who is the Number one but nope We are in love.

"I can wait to go see Bright."Rein side while playing her keyboard But late was in the dressing room already changing while I'm standing beside the Door We just came to our condo after a four Hour Concert.

"I can wait to see the boys ether.'I said while I rest my body on the door and Pass my right hand throw my Hair While sighing Rein knew what was coming she grab my hand and throw me gently in the couch and she sat next to me while patting my Head.I hug Rein and Stared to cry.

"Is ok Honey maybe he forgot today That he promise to see your concert.''Rein said hugging back at me i snuggle my head more into Rein chest she was my best ,Just then Altezza Came from the dressing room and smile Sadly at Rein and look at Me and she clap her hand and I stop crying to look at her.

"What about we go to shop some Sweets for you."She said smiling Rein got up and took the car keys from the counter and smile at me while Altezza was already Opening the Door,I quickly stand up when to the bathroom and wash my Face i already knew that Rein and Altezza where waiting for me in the Car i look at my self in the mirror And sigh.

"I'm just plain how can Shade ever like me ."I murmured while brushing my hand throw my a small tear fell.

"You are beautiful just the way you are inside and outside dear Fine."A mystery voice said i turn around and Smile at the person Milky was there,With a girl right beside her At The door i turn around to see the girl she had beautiful light-brown and dark-brown Curvy hair And Green emerald Eyes.

"Eto...Gomenasai I think I did not introduce myself I'm Mai Hakiroto".She smiled Gracefully at me with her beautiful Ruby eyes.

"You are beautiful."I murmured Omg she may think i'm bisexual Cause of what i say dam it i though out loud I try to explain but she smile more sweetly and cut me off.

"You are beautiful too you just are insecure, your hair color and eye color is unique and By how much Shade talk about you most mean a lot to him Here take this he wanted me to give it to you".She give me a red squared Box with i heart card That says from Shade to Fine and With that she Leave the room with Milky.

_"Dear Fine sorry I did not come to your_

_concert i was really Busy Belive me Mai was my manager and also _

_She is the step half sister of Ania that why the Hair look alike and also body_

_But they have different personality I did not even know Ania had a half sister but anyway _

_Forgive me my dear Princess To make it up to you Meet me at Sun de ore Restaurant at 8 a clock."_

_Love Shade._

_P.S hope you love the chocolate._

Fine Read the note and Smile While she heard someone scream her name she when to the balcony and saw a Very mad Altezza and Rein trying to calm down she remember they where supposed to be shopping for sweet and She grab her Jacket and got out of the Condo and close the door.

_** Location:Candy store Normal p.o.v**_

"Oh Bright Also cancel our Date .'Rein Said while hanging up from the Phone. Altezza pat her head While Fine was guessing what Candy to choose and for her that a hard decision.

"Shade was so romantic sending you those Chocolate."Altezza said while Walking out of the Store Fine did not buy anything Cause she did not know what to choose and prefer to look into another Store Rein was Walking In the back sighing she was upset about Bright a lot.

"Is really nothing I mean It would be better if he tell me personally.'Fine sigh while They past i flower store.

"At least he buy you chocolate But Me Bright put his Assistance on the phone to cancel our date not even roses."Rein yell Fine and Altezza look at her and sat on the bench near a fountain.

"I just think...He dose not love me Anymore.'Rein cry Fine hug Rein and pat her head. While Altezza when to buy ice-cream for the three of them.

"Oh mon Bright je t'aime tellement merci pour le cadeau."I French girl said next to her was saw this at the same time Altezza came with the ice-cream Rein grab the ice-cream and stood up In Bright face who look surprise and Throw it to Bright Face while the French girl Gasp and her eyes shooting Laser at wanted to stop her but Altezza stop her.

"She need to solve Her own problems."Altezza said Fine nodded.

"Bright how can you cheat one me ."Rein shouted at Bright he just Stare trying to explain.

"You don't know French how can you say so."Bright said thinking he out-Smart Rein.

'She was saying Oh my Bright I love you so much thanks for the gift."Rein shouted and grab him by the ear and throw him near a Trash-can Ruining Bright Designer french Girl when to slap Rein But Rein catch her hand Pull her hair And throw her next to Bright who grab Her and look at Rein in Disbelieve.

"Je ne peux croire que j'ai pu sentir ou de confiance une merde comme vous."Rein Yell and leave passing throw the crowd that was form watching the fight Crying Bright had i guilty Look in his eyes.

"What dose that mean."I group From the crowd Said and Altezza let go Of Fine and in a sec Fine was ruining to where Rein took off.

"It mean I can believe i ever feel or trusted a shit like you ."Altezza Answer and run following Rein Bright just stood There Trying to process what was happening.


End file.
